honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Zelda: Ocarina of Time is the 17th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matthew Brian Cohen, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ''It was published on September 20, 2014. ''Zelda: Ocarina of Time was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Ocarina of Time on YouTube "From Nintendo, comes a game so good it made you spend $30.00 on a real ocarina, only to give up learning how to play it after five minutes." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Script From the company who makes the consoles you buy once you already have an Xbox, PC, or PlayStation Nintendo comes a game so good it made you spend thirty bucks on a real ocarina at Anime Expo... then give up learning how to play it after five minutes. This thing is impossible! ''Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time'' Return to Hyrule in a time of great crisis for an adventure that's set before A Link to the Past, but after Skyward Sword and before Four Swords, but not before Four Swords Adventure. T''hat's before ''Wind Waker --'' but only in one of the alternate universes, which... Ah, f**k it. It's a Zelda game. Enjoy one of the most original installments of the franchise where instead of rehashing the same-old characters, items, and enemies, you'll also get an ocarina. [Link from ''A Link to the Past carries an ocarina]. Oh, that one had an ocarina, too? Sh*t! Meet Link, the iconic character idiots still refer to as Zelda. He's a pointy-ear, pale-skin boy who lives in a magical forest but totally isn't an elf. Listen to Link as he only communicates in high-pitched karate grunts and cringe as his Microsoft paper clip of a sidekick runs her mouth in the entire f***ing game. ''Navi:' "Hey, listen!" Epic Voice Guy:' "I'm listening." ''Navi: "Look! Hey! Watch out! Hey! Look! Hey! L--l--l--listen!"'' Epic Voice Guy: "I already know how to open a door!" Face off against the evil Ganondorf, king of an all female race Gerudo who gives birth to one man every hundred years. Only one, huh? No wonder why he's so pissed off. Battle your way through a children's game full of sexually ambiguous supporting characters like this naked old troll man Drunia, this little fish girl with her blewbs out Ruto, this cross-dressing princess as Shiek, this butch lesbian Impa, and whatever the hell these are suppose to be Fairy. Ugh. Lose yourself in an epic game that begs you to explore every corner, learn every useless song, and smash... every... pot! rock music Oh, yeah! So enjoy the classic whose influence can still be felt today from the open world that influenced GTA III, to the massive dungeons bosses who influenced ''Dark Souls,'' to the water temple that influenced Guantanamo Bay interrogation techniques. F**king water temple. Starring: Mew2King (Shiek); Jar-Jar Blinks Navi; Ginger Dork Ganondorf; The Giving Tree Deku Tree; Ginuwine on Epona; Angry Birds Cuccos; and Zelda Link. '''''The Legend of Zelda: OOT So Future Link learns the song from that windmill guy because Past Link played that song and got it stuck in his head? Fine! But Past Link only knew the song because Future Link learned that song and went back in time. I call shenanigans! Great game, though. Trivia * There are other Honest Game Trailers about Zelda games, including The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Ocarina of Time has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Realm Beyond Sight called the video "hilarious" and said "I love the Zelda series and this made me laugh a lot." In their write-up on the Honest Game Trailer, Dorkly wrote "they hit the usual checklist of Zelda jokes (Navi's annoying! Link smashes pots! Repetitive elements of Zelda games!), but it's all pretty satisfying when put into this slick trailer (and spoken by the dulcet tones of the Honest Trailers guy)." Sam Maggs of The Mary Sue wrote "the Honest Trailer pokes some good fun at the rest of the Zelda franchise, too, and it’s all in the spirit of laughs." Rebecca Martinson of BroBible said "this video is mind-blowingly accurate in how ridiculous some aspects of the series are, it’s still making me want to go home, close my blinds and buckle down on a 12 hour Zelda binge." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matthew Brian Cohen, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * If 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' Had An Honest Trailer - Dorkly article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time’ Really Smashes Our Pottery ' - Uproxx article * 'HEY, LISTEN: It’s the Honest Trailer For The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '- The Mary Sue article * 'Let The Honest Game Trailer For ‘Ocarina Of Time’ Expose How Sexually Ambiguous The Characters Were '- BroBible article * 'Honest Video Game Trailer - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! [video] '- Realm Beyond Sight article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Nintendo Category:Action-adventure games Category:Japan Category:Zelda games